An artist's grandson
by JustAnEldritchWanderer
Summary: Being the grandson of a famous artist sure has its own pressure. At least his parents are pretty chill and let him decide what he wanted to do with his life as well as his art. Well, as long as his grandpa didn't do anything stupid, his life should be an easy one... right? First story so please be easy on me. Rate M just to be safe.


**Chapter 1: First Contact.**

**[1 year ago]**

* * *

Worry. That was what Millicas Gremory was feeling right now.

Ever since he had started learning how to use magic circle to teleport, he have been eager to use it as much as he could. However, teleporting around the manor soon became boring and sometimes, his mother scolded him for using magic circle in such manner.

... Which also led to his father gettiing scolded for siding with him. At least, he wouldn't be the only one receive his mother's wraith.

And one day, the child of the current Lucifer suddenly had an idea. He decided try teleport to Kuoh Academy or more precisely, his aunt Rias Gremory, in order to impress his aunt with his feat. However, in his excitement, Millicas had forgot one thing: he had never come to Kuoh before. And it was the reason why the little redhead devil found himself in the current situation.

Alone in a snowy day. In the middle of city without any clue about which direction. No money as well as any contact device on him. No people was currently around to ask direction. The only option the boy had was to fly around in hope he might find someone to ask for direction or if he was luckier, see where his aunt's school was. Still, the boy considered it only as the desperate option given the risk of said option.

But why wouldn't he just teleport back home? Aside from wanting to impress his aunt, Millicas wanted to see her because he really missed her. Ever since the time his aunt had had an argue with his grandfather about someone called 'Riser' some years ago, his aunt hadn't come back to the Underworld and kept staying at the academy. Therefore, Millicas refused to come back until he saw his aunt...

... even if it meant he probably would have to face the scorn of both his father and mother.

"Hey there, little one" an unfamiliar voice snapped the child of Sirzech out of his thought "Why are you here all by yourself?"

Turning back, Millicas found a young man around his aunt's age standing behind him, a small yellow box was held between his right arm and his body as a backpack hugged his back tightly. His unruly short black hair was kept in place thanked to a black beret hair. His lower face was slightly covered by a woolen muffler while behind his spectacles, his light yet sharp black eyes gave Millicas a strange feeling that he wasn't sure how to word it.

"Are you lost?" the young man continued in his evenly tone.

"Ah, well, yes mister." said Millicas, a little embarrassed that he had spaced out again "Do you know where the Kuoh Academy is?"

The young man tilted his head slightly

"Why would you want to go there? The academy is in the winter break now and I'm pretty sure you're too young to attend the academy" said the young man before a light chuckle escaped his lips "Ah, pardon me. Perhaps your home is near there?"

"Ah... Yes... Well, actually, no mister." Millicas shook his head. He hadn't prepared to answer why he would want to go there and he couldn't just say his aunt was living in the academy so it took him a few moments to come up with a proper answer. "I came to visit my auntie. Her home was close to there."

"Very well, follow me" said the young man as he turned his back away "I will lead you there"

"Thank you, mister!" said Millicas enthusiastically, his feel quickly follow "By the way, what is your name, mister? I'm Millicas Gremory"

The young man stopped briefly as his face turned back to Millicas

"Gremory?" the young man's eyebrow rose a little bit before his eyes adopted a strange look "... Do you, by any chance, know anyone name Rias Gremory"

"Eh? You know my aunt?"

A mirthful chuckle reached Millicas's ears before the young man continued as he fished out a cellphone from his trousers pocket

"Personally? No, but your aunt is pretty much like a celebrity in the academy. Anyway, here. Give her a head-up call so she can pick you up when we reach there, as I prefer not to leave you alone outside with this kind of weather."

"... Ah... Well... I..." Millicas could feel the embarrassment was coming back full force "... I... don't have her number..."

"... Then call your mom and dad. Asking her number."

The shade of redness on Millicas now could easily surpass his hair.

"... I... can't..."

"... Why?"

The voice of Sirzech's son gradually become lower and lower

"... I... came here... by myself... without asking my parents' permission..."

For a second, the young man had a blank look on his face

"... And I assume you don't want to call your mom and dad before you meet your aunt?"

The boy just nodded meekly, which made the young man let out a sigh

"... Ah, things always has to become complicated." said the young man as he lightly pinched the bridge of his nose "How lucky I still keep _her_ number to contact..."

* * *

"Okay, so here is the plan..."

In the student council room, the air was tense as the two Kings, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, were pointing on the map the area that each person would have to search. Ever since the news that the son of the current Lucifer had disappeared and traces of magic was found pointing toward Kuoh, Rias's brother had asked the two peerages to immediately form search parties for an initial sweep while more search parties would soon follow suit.

As her King was speaking, Himejima Akeno felt a vibration from the phone in her pocket. Glancing at the name, the sadistic Queen was delighted and frustrated at the same time. To think her "Ultimate Teasing Target" would finally give her a call ever since they exchanged the number back in the first year and yet he chose this time to call.

"Just wait a little bit longer, Fujimaru-kun." Akeno whispered huskily yet determinedly to herself as the line finally went dead because no one picked up the call "When I'm done with this, I'm going to finally have you cracked under my ultimate teasing!"

* * *

"... Welp, she didn't pick up." the even tone of the young man made it hard for Millicas to determine whether he was happy or annoyed with this development "Probably is busy with something."

"Who did you just call, mister?" asked Millicas curiously

"A friend who happens to be your aunt's close friend" shrugged the young man nonchalantly as he dialed another number "... I will ask a friend of mine whether she know anyone else have your aunt's number or not. Worst case, I will have to walk you back to your aunt's home."

* * *

"... Okay, does anyone have question?" asked Sona as she looked around at her and Rias's peerage members. "Okay then. Everyone..."

But before the student council could finish, the phone ringtone stopped the Sitri heiress dead in her track as her Bishop, Kusaka Reya, blushed

"Ah! I'm sorry Kaichou. I forgot to turn off the phone. I will..." The moment her eyes caught the name of the caller, her eyes noticeably brightened, which didn't escaped Akeno's eyes "... I need to take this call. Excuse me."

As the brown hair Bishop got out of the room. Sona continued

"Okay. Everyone, remember to check in every 5 minutes or if you found any clues."

"If you find Millicas-kun is with anyone else, immediately call for back up and approach with extreme caution." Rias quickly added as everyone else nodded. "Now, let's go find..."

One more time, Kusaka Reya was the one who interrupted other from finishing their sentence. But this time...

"Gremory-sama! Millicas-kun was found!"

* * *

"So aunt Rias is like that in school?" asked Millicas as he rode on the young man's shoulder while munching a doughnut. Even though he was a devil, he was still very young and walking in a snowy day could still take a toll on him, which led to him being given a shoulder ride by the young man.

"That is just how I personally view her. As I said before, I doesn't know her personally. And I wouldn't even be surprised if she doesn't even know or remember my name" said the young man before his voice briefly become stern "And could you please try not to drop crumbs on my beret hat?"

"Ah!" For some reason, it was more than enough to scare the young devil "I'm so sorry!"

With a sigh, the young man took a turn on the left as he finally had some peaceful time. However, said silence wasn't last long.

"Hey, mister. Why are you out here?" asked Millicas curiously after he finally finished the doughnut

"Restock my painting supplies..." Millicas felt a shrug from the young man "... and trying to find some ideas."

"Huh?" the young devil was surprised by the second part of what the young man said "Ideas?"

After a second of silence, Millicas could almost detect the contentment in the young man's voice

"My parents' wedding anniversary is coming in a few months. I want to paint a picture as a gift for them. However, I kinda lack the ideas as well as which direction should I take so... Here I am, in the middle of the snowy day."

"Wow! That sounds so cool, mister!"

"Thank you for your compliment, kid. Though I wonder whether I could please my mother with my painting or not." a tired laugh reached Millicas's ear "Her art standard are very high after all..."

Breathing out another sigh, the young man continued to walk before he pointed toward the up-ahead academy.

"There it is." this made Millicas perked up toward the indicated direction where a group of Kuoh students were standing. One of them he recognized immediately thanked to his family color hair "And it seems you are going to have one hell of a reception party."

"Aunt Rias!" The moment the boy was on the ground, he let out a happy cry and ran toward the group

"Millicas-kun!" Rias cried out in joy the moment the boy came into her view and jumped into her arms "Thanks Satan, you're okay!"

As for the young man, before he could take his leave...

"Ara ara." came the teasing voice of Akeno as she approached the young man "The hero of the day is going to leave so soon?"

"Of course. I have my own business to take care of." said the young man flatly before he acknowledged the second person approached him "Hello Kusaka-san. Thank you for picking up my call. Though I admit, I didn't expect you to have Gremory-san's number."

"It is Sona-kaichou that has the number, senpai. Not me." corrected Reya with a bright smile the moment her eyes met the young man's eyes. Unbeknownst to the young man, the younger student sent a victory sign behind her back toward Akeno, much to the older black hair devil's annoyance "Still, thank you very much for finding young Millicas, senpai. Lu- Ah! I mean, Rias-senpai was really worried when she asked for kaichou's help to find his nephew."

The young man's eyebrows rose slightly in understanding

"Ah, so that explains the large number of people here. Gremory-san sure has quite a number of good friend" said the young man as he eyed the Occult Research Club and the Student Council "Well, if there's nothing else, I will take my leave."

Once again, the young man was stopped in his track, though this time it was by Millicas's loud call

"Hey, mister! Thank you for helping me!" waved the much younger redhead as his aunt seemed embarrassed "And you was right! My aunt doesn't remember your name! What's your name mister?"

A phantom smirk briefly appeared on the young man's lips as he slightly turned his head back

"... **Fujimaru Kuroshiro**. And good luck, kid. You're gonna need it when you meet your parents."

With a wave of his hand, the young man leisurely walked a way. But had the group of devils looked at the retreating form of the young man a few more seconds, they would have noticed a dark purple octopus's head poked out slightly from the backpack, eyeing them scruntinizingly before quickly disappearing from the view.


End file.
